locopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Bildzitat / URV-Problematik
Nachdem sich hier der Irrglaube breitgemacht hat, copyrightgeschützte Bilder könnten in Artikeln verwendet werden, wenn man nur lapidar "Bildzitat" zu dem hochgeladenen Bild schreibt, habe ich mich gerade mal schlau gemacht und das hier gefunden: :Das Bildzitat nach § 51 UrhG: :Ebenso wie bei Textzitaten besteht in wissenschaftlichen und populärwissenschaftlichen Werken die Möglichkeit auch ein urheberrechtlich geschütztes Bild als Bildzitat nach § 51 UrhG „in einem durch den Zweck gebotenen Umfang“ zu verwenden. Zu der Voraussetzung zählt unter anderen, dass das Bild nicht verändert wird und eine korrekte Quellenangabe erfolgt. Das Bildzitat wird meist als „Großzitat“ angesehen, da das gesamte Bild wiedergeben wird. Das Filmzitat hingegen wird in der Regel als „Kleinzitat“ betrachtet, weil nur ein Filmausschnitt wiedergeben wird. Das trifft auf unser Wiki keinesfalls zu, da hier keine wissenschaftlichen oder populärwissenschaftliche Werke geschrieben werden, sondern satirische Artikelchen. Das gilt besonders für McFlesh, der sich überhaupt nicht für urheberrechtliche Dinge zu interessieren scheint. Zitierte Bilder dürfen schon gar nicht mit Programmen bearbeitet oder verfremdet werden, das steht in dem obigen Zitat ganz klar drin! Wenn ich Bilder lösche, mache ich das nicht aus Spaß, sondern weil ich als Admin dazu verpflichtet bin, also lade gelöschte Bilder nicht gleich wieder hoch, Mc!. Bilder von Fernsehserien und Computerspielen könnt ihr ab jetzt komplett vergessen, das ist die größte URV überhaupt. Die Leute von Wikia sind sehr hinterher, das Copyright durchzusetzen, also müssen wir uns daran halten.--Ichbinich 17:55, 17. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Recht am eigenen Bild: :Das Recht am eigenen Bild ist ein Persönlichkeitsrecht. Jeder Mensch darf grundsätzlich selbst darüber bestimmen, ob überhaupt und in welchem Kontext Bilder von ihm veröffentlicht werden. Einschränkungen gelten allerdings für „Personen der Zeitgeschichte“, wie Politiker, Sportler und Künstler. Paparazzi-Aufnahmen brauchen hingegen auch Prominente nicht immer zu dulden (EGMR, Beschwerde-Nr. 59320/00, 24. Juni 2004, Caroline von Monaco) Am Ende hat nämlich nicht nur die Locopedia die Arschkarte, sondern auch die gute Rieke die für uns zuständig ist..(u.a.) Nicht umsonst hat sie uns darauf hingewiesen..macht es so wie ich, malt eure Bilder selber..ist der beste Weg ^^ HerrHamster :Und macht eigene Fotos mit nicht geklauten Kameras--Ichbinich 18:43, 17. Jun. 2007 (UTC) * Leider sind wir nicht in der USA, da wäre so einiges leichter... obwohl.. der Server steht doch in den USA?! Wenn man dadurch das Amerikanische Urheberrecht verwenden darf, gehts gleich viel leichter (Stichwort: Fair Use) --MaTi -Diskussion- 19:30, 17. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Bilder von Fernsehserien und Spielen dürfen auch in den USA nicht benutzt werden, was ist daran einfacher?--Ichbinich 19:32, 17. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :* Doch darf es, siehe englische Wikipedia, da ist alles voll von Screenshots und noch viel mehr... siehe auch http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fair_use und http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_copyright_law http://forum.stupidedia.org/images/default/smilies/eyes.gif --MaTi -Diskussion- 19:36, 17. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Rieke von Wikipedia ist da aber ganz anderer Meinung--Ichbinich 19:38, 17. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ... und nur die ist für uns hier relevant HerrHamster Alle Simpsonsseiten, die ich finde enthalten dieses Copyrightwarning. Da hilft mir dein Hinweis auf Fair use überhaupt nicht weiter MaTi--Ichbinich 19:55, 17. Jun. 2007 (UTC) The Simpsons™ copyright by Fox and its related companies. All rights reserved. Any reproduction, duplication or distribution is expressly prohibited. This website and any content contained on it relating to The Simpsons™ are not authorized by Fox. All the pictures included in this website are copyright Matt Groening. * Dann verstößt die Wikimedia Foundation laut dir gegen das Urheberrecht: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Simpsons ... . Auf allen Screenshots haftet ein Copyright, egal von welcher Serie oder Film, nur gibt es in Amerika eine Fair Use Regelung, die es in Europa nicht gibt. --MaTi -Diskussion- 20:00, 17. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Genau da ist scheinbar der rechtsfreie Raum. In der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia wirst Du im Simpsonsartikel kein einziges Simpsonsbild bis auf den Schriftzug finden, das wird ja wohl einen Grund haben?!--Ichbinich 20:06, 17. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :* Ja, den Grund kann ich dir sagen: Der Server der deutschen Wikipedia steht in Deutschland, und die der englischen in Amerika. --MaTi -Diskussion- 20:08, 17. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Und woher weißt Du, welches Recht für die Locopedia gilt?--Ichbinich 20:10, 17. Jun. 2007 (UTC) * Das ist eine gute Frage, für mich bleiben 2 Fragen offen: 1. Wo stehen die Wikia Server und 2. Kann das Bildzitat wirklich NUR im Zusammenhang mit wissenschaftlichem Kontext angewendet werden, ein Text-Zitat unterliegt dem ja auch nicht. --MaTi -Diskussion- 20:15, 17. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :* Habs gerade gelesen, Bildzitat fällt zum Großzitat, Zitat: ...ist die Zulässigkeit von Großzitaten auf wissenschaftliche Werke beschränkt. . Das wäre damit geklärt. --MaTi -Diskussion- 20:17, 17. Jun. 2007 (UTC) *Ich finde wir sollten uns da nicht viele Gedanken drum machen! Wir sind eine deutsche Enzyklopädie also handeln wir auch möglichst deutsch. Ich sehe außerdem kein Problem darin eben selber ein paar Bilder zu machen. Ich denke man kann mit ein bisschen Kreativität viel erreichen! mfg Xqwtzs + Diskussionsseite 20:19, 17. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Sehe ich genauso. Bin gerade im Wikiachat um mich zu erkundigen, alles was ich da höre ist: Maybe, probably, don´t know blablabla--Ichbinich 20:22, 17. Jun. 2007 (UTC)